What's on the inside
by HexOnYou
Summary: -Holes- Squid hasn't gotten much love or respect in his life, who would've thought Camp Green Lake would change that? PG-13 for mature language..
1. Just another day

This is my very first fic. Please R&R! Thanks

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-Just another Day-

  
  


It was so monotonous down in Camp Green Lake. Sure, it was sunny every single day of the week. But to the 'campers' it wasn't a good thing. It meant over 90 degree heat. 90 degree heat while you dug a hole that was a foot or less smaller than yourself.

Squid was the toughest kid in D-Tent, maybe even Camp Green Lake. No one messed with him. Not even X-Ray. Everyone of course knew why he was there. He was convicted of stealing and breaking into houses. No one of course knew about his true past..

  
  


"Water truck!" X-Ray called out as he hopped out of his hole. 

  
  


Everyone went to their own place in line. 

  
  


"How many time do I have to knock you on your ass before you realize this isn't your place in line!" Squid yelled in Magnet's face before grabbing the smaller boy and slamming him into the dirt.

  
  


Doesn't anything change in this place? though Squid. Same old, same old, hotter than hell, wake up at 4:30, dig, go to water truck, get cut in line, dig some more, take a shower, eat shit they call food, and struggle to get to sleep on a rock-hard cot! 

  
  


Squid was having a frustrating day, even though things went the way they did everyday. He felt like he was going to be sick. Memories from his home life haunted him on a daily basis. It was his one and only weakness. No one was to ever know of this.

  
  


He got his canteen filled and walked back to his hole to continue digging, and wouldn't stop digging until he was finished, or if he collapsed from a physical and mental breakdown. He was unusually quiet today, and obviously someone noticed..

  
  


"What's up with you today?" A soft voice came from above him. Squid turned to face them, it was Barf Bag.

  
  


"What are you talking about?" Squid asked, pretending to not know what he was talking about.

  
  


"Oh give me a break, man. By now, you would have made over twenty smart ass remarks to Mr. Sir." Barf Bag commented, in doubt of Squid's answer.

  
  


"I'm just having a shitty day, alright? I've been here for seven months. Every single day has been the same, and that's how it's going to be for the next seventeen months, or at least until I die, whichever comes first." Squid complained as he sat in his hole, in misery.

  
  


"Don't talk like that, man, you're not going to die." Barf Bag replied, worry in his voice.

  
  


"Hell if I'm going to live with what I got here, I'm lucky I don't die from a heatstroke in the sun, using up all my energy on digging holes. The food here makes me sick to my stomach. I hardly get any sleep, and I have to wake up at the ball crack of dawn." Squid complained.

  
  


"That isn't all..." Barf Bag knew there was more..

  
  


"I'm no X-Ray, but I can still see there more to that.."

  
  


Squid didn't respond, his head between his knees and hands, he was too weak from stress and digging to continue digging or talk to anyone.

  
  


"Are you going to be alright?" Barf Bag said after a awkward silence.

  
  


"I'll.....I'll be fine.." He finally replied.

  
  


Barf Bag returned to his hole which was nearby Squid's. He decided to look out for him today, he didn't know what would happen to him if he didn't.

  
  


Squid fell into a deep sleep, he actually felt good for once today. Protected by the shade, and only the desert wind fell into his hole, and blew the only brown strands of hair that escaped under his du-rag. 

  
  


A few hours had passed and most of D-Tent was finished with their hole for the day. Except for Magnet, Barf Bag, and Squid, who was still asleep.

  
  


"Bag, what happened to Squid, I haven't seen him all day." Magnet asked Barf Bag.

  
  


Barf Bag could trust Magnet, so he told him what happened a few hours ago.

  
  


"Squid's not well, I think something's bugging him. If we don't help him, something bad might happen to him, or worse, he could do something bad." Barf Bag whispered to Magnet.

  
  


They went to his hole, where Squid was sleeping peacefully. Magnet and Barf Bag carefully carried Squid out of his holes and laid him near it, Magnet considerably pushed the front of his durag over his eyes to shield from the sunlight.

  
  


They both dug the remaining one and a half feet of Squid's hole. Just as they were finishing, Squid woke up to the wind brushing on him. He was leaning against a dirt pile instead of the wall of his hole, he pushed up his durag and looked around, and at the sun. It was orange and was going to set in probably an hour. 

  
  


Just then, Barf Bag and Magnet came to check on Squid.

  
  


"You're finally awake.." Barf Bag said in amazement.

  
  
  
  


"What are you guys still doing here?" Squid said, his voice low with sleep.

  
  


"We just got done digging your hole.." Magnet replied

  
  


Squid looked at his completely dug hole, and back at them. "Thanks" he said finally.

  
  


_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

  
  


Theres chapter 1, I'll update tomorrow, or in a few days! I need a muse, and some time to think about where I wanna go with this story, reviews needed!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Set me free

Thanks so much for all of your reviews, guys! It means a lot! I'm glad ya'll like the story so far!

On with chapter 2...

  
  


-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

  
  


-Set me free-

  
  


Squid, Magnet, and Barf Bag headed back to the camp area. Squid didn't feel like doing anything but going back to sleep. He was especially not in the mood to eat, if anything, that was going to take some time off his life.

  
  


"You comin' to dinner, Squid?" Magnet asked.

  
  


"I'm just going to bed, the food is shit, and I don't feel like playing twenty questions with the other guys.." Squid calmly replied.

  
  


"I don't feel like explaining why we were late either.." Barf Bag agreed.

  
  


They all headed back to the vacant D-Tent. Squid fell onto his cot and passed out on it, instantly. Magnet and Barf Bag looked at Squid, and at eachother, like they were sending telepathic messages to eachother. Somehow they knew what the other was thinking..

  
  


We have to watch out for him..

  
  


The rest of D-Tent found all three boys asleep when they came from the wreck room. They were too tired to bother pondering what they have been doing. So they all fell asleep.

  
  


  
  


"What a loser!" Said one kid as another shoved Alan to the ground.

  
  


Alan was so scared, he looked like he was about to cry, blood all over his face, bruises..

  
  


"Aww, what's wrong, little boy? Did we hurt you?" Said a third boy, sarcastically.

  
  


"Why don't you call your daddy to kick our asses?" Said the one who pushed him down.

  
  


"Oh wait, I forgot, you're a BASTARD now! You're fatherless. Your daddy ran out on you." The first boy taunted, he was blond.

  
  


"Might as well be motherless as well, his mother is a drunk bitch.." added a tan kid with brown hair, who was the third boy.

  
  


"Oh, Alan, did he get stuck in traffic when he was 'going to get some ice cream'? I don't think so! Listen, kid, he left you because you're a sad, pussy LOSER!" said a whiter boy with brown hair, the one who pushed him down.

  
  


Alan's blood started to boil, no one noticed him getting up, obviously.

  
  


"Haha..Alan..what a pussy name. What kind of a dumbass name is Al-" The tan boy was cut off from a blow in the head from Alan, who exploded into an uncontrollable rage against the three boys.

  
  


The boy went down instantly, with him out of the way, Alan started mercilessly thrashing the other boys. He decked them in the head and stomach a few times, and kicked them in the arms and legs until they were too sore to fight back. Of course they did try to fight back and double team Alan, but failed miserably. 

  
  


He left the boys nearly blacked out, bleeding, and temporarily paralyzed with pain in the dark, quiet city park. All his emotions from the painful memories of his dad leaving and his mother drinking finally exploded all at once, and almost costed three kids lives. From then on, the good, nice Alan was dead, that day, the bad, tough, mean, criminal Alan was born. 

  
  


Squid was awakened from his repetitive bad memory nightmare, by the morning trumpet. He cussed about everything in his mind as he got ready of yet another day of digging a hole. He knew that 'building character' excuse that was used by the camp counselors was a load of bullshit. 

  
  


"This place is fucked up." Squid said under his breath as he headed towards the desert, oblivious to everything around him. Magnet and Barf Bag kept a close watch on Squid all day. Squid's behavior seemed to be a little improved than yesterday. Still, he dug the slowest.

  
  


"Come on Alan, don't slack off!" Pendanski commented to Squid in his usual, annoying, bubbly ways.

  
  


"Chipper bastard." Squid shot off behind his back.

  
  


A tall shadow came from behind Squid, he turned around to find out it was Barf Bag. 

  
  


"You alright?" He said, still concerned.

  
  


"Never been better.." Squid said, continuing digging.

  
  


"Well..that's good.." Barf Bag said, relieved that Squid's been doing better, a smile starting to appear on his face. Barf Bag walked back to his hole. Magnet was watching, and already knew before Barf Bag told him the news.

  
  


"..Guess it was just a bad day.. we all have those.." Magnet whispered to Barf Bag.

  
  


"Yeah, he'll be fine" Barf Bag replied in a reassuring voice.

About an hour passed when the water truck came by.

  
  


"Water truck!" X-Ray shouted to the rest of D-Tent.

  
  


Squid jumped out of his hole, and got ready to have to yell at Magnet. Everyone went to their own place in line, including Magnet. Squid noticed Magnet didn't bother cutting today, maybe he finally learned his lesson. 

  
  


"Hmm.." Squid reacted to Magnet's choice of not making his day worse.

  
  


"Mom, tell us again why we are digging holes?" Armpit whined to Pendanski.

  
  


"Theodore, isn't it obvious? It's to teach you a lesson, to right your wrongs, to build you some character!" Pendanski said before getting back into the water truck and driving off.

  
  


"You do know the real reason, we're digging holes, right?" ZigZag asked, wide eyed as usual.

  
  


"What's the reason then, man?" Armpit asked.

  
  


"It's obvious. The Warden, Mr. Sir, Mom, they're all ALIENS! And they're making us dig holes in a certain location to spell out some message to aliens up in outer space!" ZigZag said, freaking out at his own comment. Everyone started laughing.

  
  


"Damn man, you're not suffering from acute paranoia, you're suffering from obtuse paranoia!" Squid replied, smarting off. Everyone laughed at the comment, even Barf Bag and Magnet, who let go of their worries for their friend. 

  
  


About two more hours passed before Barf Bag and Squid were the remaining diggers. Barf Bag finished, and walked to Squid's hole.

  
  


"You need any help, man?" Barf Bag asked Squid.

  
  


"I got it covered." Squid replied.

  
  


"Alright, see you in the wreck room, then?" Barf Bag wondered.

  
  


"Yeah, see ya there.." Squid replied again, looking at Barf Bag.

  
  


Barf Bag headed towards camp, and Squid was alone again. He continued digging, not thinking about the pain that still loomed inside of him. He saw something move towards him in the corner of his eye, he looked. It was a yellow-spotted lizard, and it was close-by and moving towards him. Squid smiled at it and said..

  
  


"My savior.."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. What's missing in my life?

Hehe, I love making cliffies! Thanks again for the reviews, guys! I'm so glad you guys like my story so far! Anyhoo, lets get on with Chapter 3 in What's on the inside..

  
  


_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

  
  


-What's missing in my life?-

  
  


Squid jumped out of his hole and walked a few feet to the yellow-spotted lizard.

  
  


This is my chance.. Squid thought This lizard can set me free..free from everything.. Camp Green Lake is hell, and home is worse, so even if I get outta this hell hole, I'll just have to face more hell when I get home. At least if I'm dead, I can finally be in peace.. 

  
  


Squid picked up the lizard around the waist and held it to his neck.

  
  


"Take me out of this fuckin' place!" Squid shouted out loud, he could practically feel his spirit leaving his body, even though the lizard didn't bite yet.

  
  


"STOP!!!" Barf Bag screamed as he came out of nowhere and jumped into Squid, knocking him to the ground, sending the lizard flying, just milliseconds before the lizard bit Squid's neck.

  
  


"What the hell!? Do you have a deathwish!?" Barf Bag said shakily, panting from the sudden rush.

  
  


Squid just lay there panting, staring at Barf Bag.

  
  


"There's no reason for me to live anymore! My whole life sucks, and it's only going to get worse!" Squid shouted as he sat up.

  
  


"What about your mom? Your dad.." Barf Bag trailed off.

  
  


Squid blew a spark at his last statement and grabbed him by the shirt. Squid stared angrily into Barf Bag's eyes.

  
  


"For your information, my dad ran out on me and my mom, and my mom is a drunk!" Squid yelled in his face.

  
  


Squid slammed Barf Bag into the dirt, got up and slowly walked back to camp. Squid wanted to be left alone. His only chance of leaving everything in his life, everything that gave him pain, behind, was gone. Barf Bag was too concerned about Squid to let him kill himself, and now he knew to not let his guard down on Squid, and was going to be watching him, making sure he doesn't do anything drastic. 

  
  


"I..I had no idea.." Barf Bag said to himself as Squid walked away. He took his time walking back to camp, he knew Squid wanted to be left alone.

  
  


Squid took a cold shower, the cold water felt good on his tense, aching muscles, and overheated body. He headed towards the mess hall, and sat by D-Tent. Barf Bag was already sitting down by the time he got there. He didn't say a word.

  
  


"Hey, yo, why weren't you guys in the mess hall yesterday?" X-Ray questioned, obviously directed to Squid, Magnet, and Barf Bag. All three of them looked up. 

  
  


"And what took you guys so long to dig?" ZigZag added.

  
  


"Man, we just didn't feel like digging hard yesterday, it was hot, and by the time we got down, we figured you guys would be just about ready to go to the wreck room, and we were so beat, we just went to bed." Barf Bag made up as he went along.

  
  


Squid looked at Barf Bag, Why does he look out for me, save my life, and make up excuses on where I was yesterday?, Squid was confused why Barf Bag protected him, did Barf Bag want to become his friend? Squid didn't have very many friends in his life.

  
  


Squid lay on his cot, everyone had drifted off into sleep. Squid stared at the ceiling, although it was so dark, he could hardly see it. Squid could feel it in his heart, that something was missing..

What could it be...? Squid thought. Then it came to him.. It was love that he was missing, something unfortunately he wouldn't get at Camp Green Lake, or even at home for that matter. Squid fell into an uneasy sleep..

  
  


_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

  
  


Alan opened the door to his home, his mom was in the living room, watching TV with a friend of hers from the bar. He snuck upstairs and into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, at the scars he got from the three boys. 

  
  


He glared at himself. He was only thirteen and had scars like he was already in adulthood. Just looking at the wounds he got from the boys made him furious. Blood streaks went down his face from his eyes, along with tear streaks, obviously crying after he got punched in the eye resulted in bloody tears. He raised his fist and slammed it into his reflection in the mirror, it shattered into a thousand pieces.

  
  


He didn't bother wiping the blood off his face, he collapsed into his bed and immediately fell asleep.

  
  


_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

  
  


It seemed like minutes, but actually hours passed when the trumpet sounded, which meant the beginning of another wonderful day at Camp Green Lake.

  
  


Squid's holes was in between Barf Bag and Magnet's. He no longer felt angry at them, especially Barf Bag. They were only looking out for him, after all. It's been so long since anyone cared about him, even a little. Squid was about halfway done with his hole, when Barf Bag came over.

  
  


"Hey Squid, I-" Barf Bag was cut off by Squid.

  
  


"Sorry.." He said, without looking at him.

  
  


".....It..It's alright, Squid, I should have stayed out of your business.." Barf Bag explained.

  
  


"You were only trying to help me.." Squid replied, still digging.

  
  


Barf Bag put his hand on Squid's shoulder. "Don't kill yourself man, you still have a lot to live for, you got me, Magnet, and all the guys from D-Tent, D-Tent sticks together." Barf Bag assured him before going back to his hole. Squid, for the first time in a while, felt a little happy, he felt that he did have more reason to live, because of his friends. Just then, he saw something yellow, a great distance away.

  
  


"The fuck is that?" Squid thought. Since this was the desert, the heat sometimes made you hallucinate. Squid shrugged and continued digging, thinking it was just a mirage..

  
  


"Ah, it's nothing..." Squid said in his mind again, laying both hands on the top of the shovel stick, leaning on it, and looking back at the distant yellow object.

  
  


"..or is it..?"


	4. Could it be fate?

Sorry it's takin so long to update, guys, I've just been lazy lately! XD But anyways here's chapter 4.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

  
  


-Could it be fate..?-

  
  


"What do you mean you brought only one tank of gasoline with!?" screamed the bus driver to the guard

  
  


"I didn't think it was Camp Blue Sky, I thought it was Camp Green Lake!" came back the guard.

  
  


"Green Lake is boys only, Blue Sky is girls only! Fool! Does she look like a boy to you!?" screamed the agitated driver.

  
  


"Well excuse me if I'm not perfect, next time, YOU load the gasoline tanks.." said the guard, equally agitated.

  
  


"Looks like we got no choice but to go to Camp Green Lake, now, it's too far to Blue Sky, we'll get stranded!" the driver explained.

  
  


The reason they were all there..a teenage girl, sat in the back of the bus, handcuffed to her seat. She had long brown hair tied up, and green eyes, she was 15. Convicted of pirating theater-only movies. She wasn't a 'tough' girl, just rebellious. She didn't care what the two people at the head of the bus were talking about, she was too busy daydreaming about how hellish the next year and a half was going to be. However, the words that caught her ears were 'girls only..' 'boys only..' 'one tank of gasoline..', she was too into her daydream to start listening in more to the argument.

  
  


"Just my luck.." she sighed to herself, looking at the endless desert, suddenly something caught her eye, something green..but what could it be..?

  
  


"I hope THIS isn't Blue Sky.. what do I do here, sit in the blazing sun all day on the sand, doing nothing? Alone?" she questioned herself, looking at the area around the bus, she noticed the bus was at a fork in the road, the lane on the right lead to never-ending desert, the left lane lead to a mountain wall, and little green stuff on the ground..it still bugged her.

  
  


"Well I guess we got no choice.." the driver finally said, as he turned to bus to the left path.

  
  


"Hmm..something tells me I won't be going to Camp Blue Sky.." the girl thought to herself.

  
  


_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

  
  


Suddenly the microscopic yellow object started moving, little by little.

  
  


"What the fuck IS that?" Squid thought to himself as he continued digging, not giving it much of a second thought, as the haunting memories came back.

Little did Squid know that the irrelevant microscopic yellow object contained something that would forever change his life..

  
  


_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

  
  


Four hours had passed and the girl fell asleep, the glimmering sand in the sunlight flashed in her eyes and she woke up.

  
  


"Are we there yet...?" She asked herself, looking out the window and at the passing...holes..?

  
  


"What the fuck?" she asked herself again, looking at the thousands of holes, oddly. 

  
  


"Volcanoes? Maybe that's the reason it's hotter than fuckin' hell out here.."

  
  


A large bump interrupted her thoughts, she looked out the window, the bus was stopped, and they were in front of a bunch of green buildings. She was too much into her daydream to notice the buildings before.

  
  


"So this is the green shit I saw from way back there.."

  
  


_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Meantime..

  
  


"Hey look! Newcomer!" shouted X-Ray, pointing to a speeding yellow bus with a large dust trail behind it.

  
  


Squid looked up "I knew I wasn't seeing things..." he claimed, somehow, he knew it was a bus.

  
  


He watched the bus until it reached the office, he continued digging. 

  
  


"I wonder if he'll be in our tent..?" Armpit asked no one in particular.

  
  


"I wouldn't be surprised.." replied Magnet.

  
  


"Yeah man..have you ever noticed that EVERYONE gets sent to D-Tent?" Barf Bag added.

  
  


Squid was digging unusually fast today, he was anxious to see the new kid. 

  
  


But why? Squid asked himself, I mean, it's just another kid. The fact that only guys were sent to Green Lake totally slipped Squid's mind. Squid just had some kind of different feeling of this.

  
  


Could it be destiny..?

  
  


_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

  
  


"Come on, girly, off!" barked the guard, as he took off the handcuffs and lead the girl off the bus. She followed the guard into a green building.. She has seen so much of this place already, 

  
  


"Well there is no lake, and the only green shit here, are the ghetto lookin' buildings, the sky is more blue than the streaks that I cuss, so this MUST be Camp Blue Sky.." She thought.

  
  


"..But if Blue Sky and Green Lake are this close together, and if they are, then that means the temperature differences can't be that much different, then how COULD there be a lake in this heat? If there were a lake, wouldn't I have seen it at the fork, and wouldn't there be more green in the area?" She quickly computed in her head. Suddenly the 'for sure' feeling that this place was Camp Blue Sky, became the same question that jumped around in her head before, "Is this place Green Lake, or Blue Sky?"

  
  


She walked into the building, following the guard. A cowboy-looking guy was sitting at the desk, his feet up, smoking a cigarette. He turned towards the girl, and picked up a file and opened it.

  
  


"Alexis Deburserak..?" He looked at the girl after he said her name.

  
  


"Yeah.." she replied, as if answering a question.

  
  


"Sit.." he motioned to the chair in front of the desk. Alexis sat down, holding the backpack containing the few possessions she brought with her.

  
  


"Pirating movies and selling them.." the man said as he read it off the file.

  
  


The man looked up.. "Welcome to Camp Green Lake "Guess that answers my question.." my name is Mr. Sir, everytime you speak to me, you will address me by my name, that clear?"

  
  


"Yes..Mr. Sir" Alexis snickered.

  
  


"That funny? Huh?" Mr. Sir remarked.

  
  


"No..no, Mr. Sir" Alexis regained herself and asked him the question that just popped into her head.

  
  


"I was supposed to be sent to Camp Blue Lake..so how did you get my files?" 

  
  


"It's simple, the driver contacted us via CB radio and told us you would be coming here, instead of there, and got approval from the warden, then he radioed Blue Lake and told them you would be coming here instead, so they sent your files to our computer.." Mr. Sir explained.

  
  


"Come on, let's get you fitted" Mr. Sir said as he walked out of his office.

  
  


"Fitted?" Alexis reluctantly followed.

  
  


"What do you see, Deburserak? Any fences, searchlights, guard towers, patrols?" Mr. Sir asked

"No..No, Mr. Sir.." Alexis answered, hoping that was the answer he expected.

  
  


"You wanna run away? Go ahead.. We won't stop you.."

  
  


"Are you for real? Don't mind if I do.."

  
  


"You know why..? We have the only water for a hundred miles, you'll be buzzard food by the end of the third day you're out there.."

  
  


"Shit.." Alexis' hopes were gone..

  
  


Just then, Alexis noticed she was being stared at by a bunch of guys.

  
  


"Guess they haven't seen a girl in a while, after all this is an all boys camp.." 

  
  


They walked into a small cabin, with a bunch of shelves full of orange suits and boots. Mr. Sir grabbed two orange suits and threw them at her, he grabbed some boots and threw them at the floor.

  
  


"Get dressed" Mr. Sir simply said.

  
  


Before Alexis could tell Mr. Sir to get out, he stood outside the cabin while she undressed and redressed.

  
  


"You done?" asked Mr. Sir without looking in.

  
  


"Yeah," she replied.

  
  


"Alright, everyday you will dig a hole in the desert, five feet by five feet, five feet in height, five feet in width, your shovel will be your measuring stick." Mr. Sir explained.

  
  


"So that's whats up with all them holes.."

  
  


"Be on the lookout for scorpions and rattlesnakes.." Mr. Sir warned.

  
  


"Scorpions!? Can't those things kill?" Alexis freaked out.

  
  


"Scorpions can hurt you at the most..usually.." Mr. Sir continued..

  
  


"That isn't the worse that can happen to you..you don't want to get bit by a..Yellow-Spotted Lizard...you will die..always.." Mr Sir. stared into space.

  
  


Alexis stared at him blankly, but was quickly interrupted.

  
  


"Alexis Deburserak, you might have done some bad things, but you are definitely a person worth respect in me!" a short, dorky, looking man said.

  
  


"Uhh..thanks.." Alexis replied, giving a half smile.

  
  


"My name is Dr. Pendanski, I will be your camp counselor." he said, shaking Alexis' hand.

  
  


"I'll give you a tour, follow me.." Pendanski said, quickly walking out. Alexis, following him.

  
  


"Right over there are the showers, there's the mess hall, tents, A thru E, and D-Tent, which will be yours, D stands for diligence." Pendanski explained.

  
  


"Oh! I'm sorry, your shower will be elsewhere, we will have one especially set up for you tomorrow, don't worry, we'll have it up before your first hole is finished.. Lastly is the Warden's cabin, that's the number 1 rule at Camp Green Lake, do NOT upset the warden.."

  
  


"This Warden guy seems real strict..better stay outta his way" Alexis thought.

  
  


Just then, Squid, Barf Bag, and Magnet came back from the desert, they saw Pendanski with the new kid.

  
  


"The new kid's a girl!?" Squid was shocked.

  
  


"Man, I hope she's in our tent!" Barf Bag exclaimed.

  
  


They walked over to Pendanski.

  
  


"Hey Mom, whois this?" Spoke up Magnet.

  
  


"Let me introduce you..Alexis, this is Alan, Lewis, and José" Pendanski pointed to each boy, Alan was the tall one with a du-rag under a hat, Lewis was a little shorter and had a bucket hat one, and José was the shortest, Hispanic, and had a bandanna on.

  
  


"You got it all wrong, Mom, I'm Squid, that's Barf Bag, and that's Magnet." Squid was Alan, Barf Bag, was Lewis, and Magnet was José. Squid caught Alexis' eye, it was like they were searching eachother's souls.

  
  


They stared at eachother for a while, before Pendanski took Alexis around to meet all the other D-Tent boys.

  
  


"I'm glad she's in our tent, hah, we're the only tent with a girl in it." said Barf Bag, conversing with Magnet, while Squid seemed to be out of it.

  
  


Squid looked back at her, while she wasn't looking.

  
  


Alexis looked back at him, while he wasn't looking.

  
  


"Maybe this IS destiny.."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Her arrival

Sorry about the dilemma that happened with my story in chapter 4, FF.net was being a ho and screwed stuff up, but anyhoo, here's chapter 5.. :)

Thanks to Reese for the help with the POV of a girl who likes Squid (Alexis), since..I'm a guy who likes girls.. o.o;;  
  


_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  


-Her arrival-  
  


"Holy shit, is she a fox or what!?" Magnet burst out as him, Squid, and Barf Bag walked into tent D.  
  


"I'll say! I thought I wouldn't see a girl until I got out of this hell hole!" Barf Bag shared the excitement with Magnet.  
  


"And they told us this was an all boys camp.." Squid claimed.  
  


"Yeah I wonder what's up with that.." said Barf Bag  
  


Just then, X-Ray, ZigZag, Armpit, Caveman, Twitch and Zero walked in.  
  


All of them clamored about the new girl, especially the fact that she was a girl. Just then, Pendanski let Alexis go when they arrived at D-Tent, but then he noticed the other boys had arrived.  
  


"Oh good! Boys, meet Alexis, Alexis, meet Rex, Ricky, Theodore, Brian, and Zero."   
  


"Hi.." Alexis sounded shy and quiet around all the boys. They all welcomed her without further examination.  
  


"Alan, I'm putting you in charge of seeing that Alexis makes it OK on her first few days at Camp Green Lake."   
  


"Alan? Isn't that the kid named "Squid" ? The one with that white towel on his head? I thought he would have blond hair.. hmm.." Alexis thought.  
  


It was meal time and everyone got up and walked out, except for Squid, he walked to Alexis.  
  
  
  


"Let me show you to the Mess Hall." Squid said kindly.  
  


Alexis stood up, and walked behind Squid to the mess hall, she noticed how tall he was to her.  
  


"So what kind of food do they give us?" Alexis questioned as they walked into the hall.  
  


"Beans.." Squid replied, Alexis expected more.  
  


"You gotta be kidding me, that's all!?" Alexis said in a disappointed tone.  
  


"Oh no, you also get Jell-O." Squid added.  
  


"Well I guess I can't expect much from a detention center.."   
  


She got her place in line, behind Squid, the lunch "ladies" scooped slop and plopped it on her tray, overflowing into other sections, and some off her tray. Squid waited for her, knowing she was going to need a place to sit.  
  


"Come on, I'll show you a place to sit." Squid lead her to a table of familiar guys. She sat next to Zero and looked down at her food.

  
  


"So what'd you get in for? Murder? Arsen?" ZigZag nearly jumped out of his seat in excitement.

  
  


"Pirating movies and selling them on the street.." Alexis said quietly.

  
  


"What movies were they?" Magnet asked

  
  


"I dunno, too many I can't even remember.." Alexis sounded kind of depressed, and looked up.

  
  
  
  


"So...what's with the nicknames 'n shit?" Alexis looked around.

  
  


"We don't like our real names, so we get nicknames, it's one of OUR rules at Camp Green Lake." X-Ray informed her.

  
  


"Do we name ourselves..?" 

  
  


"Nah, we name you, and what we nickname you has to do with your personality and how you act.." X-Ray replied.

  
  


"Ah..." 

  
  


"Well I guess that is what you could write that up and put it in 'The Facts of Life in Camp Green Lake'" Alexis thought sarcastically.

  
  


"Do they expect us to eat this shit!?" Alexis looked at the stuff on her tray.

  
  


"No. They don't. You can throw it in the trash and go through the day without eating." Armpit explained.

  
  


Alexis reluctantly ate the food, even if it did make her stomach churn. She didn't once hear Squid's voice at dinner.

  
  


She got into her bumpy, hard cot that smelled of sour milk, with the rocky pillow. She complained in her head, but was too tired to give a shit about the third world conditions of Camp Green Lake, at least for tonight. She drifted into sleep right away. Good thing too, because she was going to get a surprise at 4:30 AM sharp.

  
  


The horn blew and Alexis shot up in her bed. 

  
  


"Wha..? Whats going on?" She said drowsily as she looked around.

  
  


"Time to get up, time to dig holes.." ZigZag replied.

  
  


Alexis groaned and got up and pulled on her 'uniform', she was too tired and frustrated to care if guys were watching, to her luck, no one was.

  
  


Mr. Sir showed them where to dig and gave Alexis the rundown on finding important shit.

  
  


A few minutes passed and Alexis hadn't even made a dent in the dirt. She was in no shape to dig, she was physically weaker than most people her age.

She sat down by her 'hole' and glanced at the boys' holes, theirs were at least 3 inches dug, and hers was 0 inches dug. 

  
  


"Need help?" A deep voice called behind her, she looked back and it was Squid.

  
  


"Yeah.."

  
  


He walked over to her hole and started her off.

  
  


"He makes it look so easy.."

  
  


Then he showed her an easy way of digging, or at least as easy as her body will make it.

  
  


"Here.." Squid began as he put his hands over hers which were on the shovel stick. 

"Put your foot on the blade and just push it down as hard as you can.." Squid demonstrated, through Alexis.

  
  


"Thanks." She smiled.

  
  


"No prob.." Squid walked back to his hole.

  
  


"Maybe this place isn't going to be as bad as I thought.." She said in her mind as she dug, no that she is finally getting somewhere.  



End file.
